Cold
by Annie and Ivy
Summary: "Peeta? Why did you leave?" I whisper. "I'm so cold, there's nothing left for me, your dead, Prim's gone, everyone else is out there doing who knows what, and my mother is arranging a marriage for me, I don't want to get married, I want you Peeta, only you, but she doesn't get it, I'm so cold"
1. Chapter 1

Cold

Chapter 1

_The put the casket under. Piles of dirt and flowers come raining down._

_People say their goodbyes and leave._

_It's just me and him after a while._

_I crouch down._

_2 months. 2 months since he's been gone, he left me with two little ones inside me._

_"Peeta? Why did you leave?" I whisper._

_"I'm so cold, there's nothing left for me, your dead, Prim's gone, everyone else is out there doing who knows what, and my mother is arranging a marriage for me, I don't want to get married, I want you Peeta, only you, but she doesn't get it, I'm so cold" I say._

There's a knock on the door downstairs. I'll let my mother get it, it's probably one of her many friends who have a son.

"Annie! Clove! How nice to see you! Come in, come in! Katniss is upstairs in her room, as usual" I hear my mother say. Bitch.

I quickly put away Peeta's picture and stare out the window. It's raining. I love the rain. I feel like god knows how I feel. Like he's crying with me. Because there's no longer a person so kind and loving, as Peeta.

"Katniss" Annie says.

I don't turn.

"C'mon get up! We have to get something for the babies" Clove whines.

"Clove, he's gone" I whisper.

"I know Katniss, I know, but hey, e wouldn't want to see you like this, he would want you to be happy" She says hugging me.

I nod and get up.

"Johanna said she would meet us at the mall" Annie says.

Annie, Clove, Johanna, and Madge are my best friends.

Annie is a young woman with flowing brown hair and green eyes.

Clove has dark hair, dark eyes, and some freckles.

Johanna has wide-set brown eyes and short, brown, spiky hair.

Madge blond hair, usually worn down, and light blue eyes.

"Ok" I whisper.

"I brought you some clothes. Figure they'd fit you since your not exactly huge" Clove says.

She takes out black jeans, a red tan top, a black oversized sweater, and a red beanie.

"You have shoes" Clove says. It kinda makes me smile. Kinda.

"Before we came here Jo heard these girls were talking about some stupid band that they said was going to play at the mall. Stupid really. But Annie seemed to get excited about it" Clove says.

"Eek!" Annie squeals.

"See?" Clove points to her.

I laugh.

They both smile. As if its an accomplishment to make me laugh.

Well it kind of is.

I put on my combat boots and put the beanie on.

"Let's go!" Annie squeals.

"Meh" Clove says.

20 minutes later, we're at the mall, shopping for baby clothes.

On a way out of a baby store, I notice a group of 5 boys walking with sunglasses and hats. Creepy.

We notice Jo sipping a smoothie and talking to a boy who's wearing sunglasses and a hat. Weird.

"Jo!" Clove yells. Causing some heads to turn.

"Hi Clove!" She yells back. She waves is over. The boy immediately leaves.

We walk over there and immediately Clove takes Jo's smoothie away.

"So who was that?"Clove points to the guy while sipping Jo's smoothie.

"A guy" Jo says snatching her smoothie back.

Clove glares at her and goes to buy her own smoothie.

"Katniss" Jo says relieved and hugs me.

"Hi" I whisper.

"I missed you" Jo says.

"Me too" I say.

"So you wanna smoothie?" She asks.

I laugh.

"Nah I'm ok" I say.

I don't want to tell her that I'm already colder on both the outside and inside, than ice.

"Ok, Madge, please don't be like 'Oh my gawd!' When I tell you who the band is, you too Annie" Jo warns them.

"Ok" They both say.

"One direction" Jo whispers.

"Oh my god! No way! Eek!" They both squeal.

I frown.

"Kidding, that was a test" Jo laughs.

"Awww" They both whine.

I laugh.

"Te band is called Cold" Jo says.

I laugh. Cold. Like me.

"What's so funny Katniss?" Clove asks.

"Nothing" I say.

"Ok then, lets get food!" Clove whines.

We get up and order some Chinese food at the cafeteria.

"So how many months are you? Clove asks.

"Two" I say.

"Wow, you need to start eying if you want them to be healthy" She advices. I nod.

We get out food and sit down.

"Jo? You still haven't told us who that guy was" Madge says.

"Oh right! It was Gale Hawthorne, he's in the band" She explains.

"Meh, those guys are dicks" Clove says eating a noodle.

I ignore their conversation and stare off into space.

I wish Peeta was here. He would hug me and kiss me. He would make me feel warm again. He would make me laugh and force me to eat my food, and he would be rubbing my belly when I turn 7 months. He would kiss me, and love me. And then when the babies would be born. He would hold them and love hem until the day they leave, not even until then.

I take my iPod out and take my earphones out too. Unfortunately, they fall and since I can't exactly bend down, I nudge Clove. She turns and notices.

"Get them yourself" She jokes.

I chuckle.

"Jo! Can you pick up my earphones?" I ask.

"Hmm idk can I?" She replies.

I glare at her.

"But Jo, there right -" My hand smacks against something. I look at and see a Tall, strong, muscular, and good-looking guy with blonde hair, and cerulean eyes.

For a moment he looks like Peeta. Snap out of it Katniss! Peeta's dead.

"Sorry!" I say.

"It's ok" He says. Damn he has a nice voice.

"I am sorry, I'm just out of it today" I say.

"Today? Your out of it everyday"Jo mumbles. Clove laughs.

"Cato, dude, were on in like 10 minutes" An extremely handsome, tall, muscular, bronze hair, tan skin with the most incredible sea green eyes talks to who's name is now Cato.

"Alright Finn, I got it, I just came here to help this beautiful girl" Cato says which makes me blush.

Katniss! Concentrate!

I stare off into space. Until l see Annie staring dreamily at who Cato was talking to. I look at him.

"Why hello there" He purrs at Annie. Causing her to blush.

"I'm Finnick Odair, who might you be?" Finnick purrs.

"Annie Cresta" Annie says.

"Well, why don't you give me a call later on" Finnick slides his number towards Annie.

"So dude, lets go" Finnick says.

"Wait" Cato says.

"Fine" He winks at Annie.

"Here you go" Cato grabs my hand causing electricity to go through me. He puts my earphones in my hand. Then slyly winks at me. It's not until he leaves that I notice he gave me his number.

This causes warmth to spread all through me. Only something Peeta could do.

I get up and head to the restroom. Madge on my heels.

I open a stall door and lock it.

Then I puke.

"Katniss? Are you ok?" I hear Madge ask.

"Mhm" I hum.

"Do you need a breath mint?" She asks.

"Yes please" I say wiping my moth with a paper towel.

I flush and step outside.

Madge gives me a water bottle for my mouth. I rinse with it. She gives me the mint.

"Thanks Madge" I say.

"No problem Kat" She says.

We head outside.

"Did he give you his number?, don't lie, I saw his wink" Madge says.

"Yes" I say.

"Oh my god, you should text him! Or call him! He's totally into you" She squeals.

"Yeah because he doesn't know that I'm carrying someone's buns in the oven" I say.

"True but Kat, didn't you see the stars in his eyes?" She asks me.

Honestly, no, I didn't. It's not like I'm interested. Sure he's good looking but it doesn't matter. I mean c'mon the only reason he would give me his number is because he wants to bang someone. Right?

"Guys ready to go to the no doubt shitty concert?" Clove asks.

"Sure" Madge says.

"Lets go" Jo says.

We make our way to the auditorium they have and find some seats.

"So what kind of music does the band do?" I ask Jo.

"Tons of things, love songs, sad songs, happy songs, shit like that" She explains.

"What are they going to do right now?" I ask.

"I don't know but since they're not that big of stars they're starting off with songs from artists" She says.

"Oh" I say.

I stare off into space. I didn't notice Cato and Finnick were on stage until they were checking the microphones.

He waves at us. I just put my hand up.

Ha calls for Cato and the boy Johanna was talking to earlier. Finnick points at us. Oh joy.

"Hey girls, can you come over here for a sec" Finnick says.

Clove groans not wanting to get up.

Eventually Cato, Finnick and the boy make their way over with two others.

"Jo, I'd like you to meet, Marvel, Gloss, Cato and Finnick" The boy says.

"We know who those two are" she grumbles. Cato and Finnick laugh.

"Oh" The boy sighs.

"Guys, this is Gale" Jo points to him.

"Hey" we say.

"These are Katniss, Annie, Clove an Madge" Jo points to all of us by name.

"So Katniss, I've heard a lot about you" Gale says.

"You have?" I ask.

"Yup, Jo wouldn't stop worrying about you" He says.

"Oh, stupid Jo, I told you I'm perfectly fine" I scold Jo.

She mumbles something Gale.

"Are you?" She asks.

"Yes" I say.

"Really?" She asks again.

"Yes" I say.

"Hmm" she looks at me suspiciously.

I just stand there.

"Peeta" She says.

I feel like I'm crumbling. Like i'm falling apart, and maybe I am. Tears brim my eyes as I stare at the floor.

"Johanna! What the fuck!?" Clove screams.

A pair of arms try to comfort me, but nothing can, only Peeta could.

"What?" Johanna says.

"You know very well what! We're not suppose to talk about him! You promised!" Clove screams.

"Sorry!" She screams back.

Try argue back and forth.

I can't take it anymore. I cover my ears and run away.

I make my way to the top if a building not so far from the mall have. It's pouring now. I feel so hollow. Like a paper being blown back and forth by the wind. Only no one can catch me. I'm way to high for them. For anyone.

I make my way to the edge and look down. Should I do it? No, what about my babies? They'll follow you.

No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes.

What do I do? I'm so cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Cold

Chapter 2

Do it Katniss, you'll be with Peeta, do it.

Im too busy looking at the bottom to hear footsteps.

Strong arms wrap around me.

"Sh, it's ok" A voice comforts me.

I put my hands down, but don't open my eyes.

Pretty soon I hear the voice start to sing softly.

"Hey there Delilah

What's it like in New York City?

I'm a thousand miles away

But girl, tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do

Times Square can't shine as bright as you

I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah

Don't you worry about the distance

I'm right there if you get lonely

Give this song another listen

Close your eyes

Listen to my voice, it's my disguise

I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me

Hey there Delilah

I know times are getting hard

But just believe me, girl

Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar

We'll have it good

We'll have the life we knew we would

My word is good

Hey there Delilah

I've got so much left to say

If every simple song I wrote to you

Would take your breath away

I'd write it all

Even more in love with me you'd fall

We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far

But they've got planes and trains and cars

I'd walk to you if I had no other way

Our friends would all make fun of us

and we'll just laugh along because we know

That none of them have felt this way

Delilah I can promise you

That by the time we get through

The world will never ever be the same

And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah

You be good and don't you miss me

Two more years and you'll be done with school

And I'll be making history like I do

You'll know it's all because of you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there Delilah here's to you

This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me."

I slowly open my eyes. I notice Cato's cerulean eyes staring down at me. I begin to cry silently.

He hugs me tighter.

"It's ok, your ok" he says.

After a while I hear my name being called.

"Katniss! Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I just- I'm so stupid! God!" I hear Johanna scolds herself.

I shakily get up and hug her. She instantly hugs back.

If anyone saw us they would think that we're sisters. In a way we are.

"I'm so sorry, I promise I won't do it again, I'm so sorry" she cries.

"It's ok Jo, its ok"I whisper.

She nods.

"Your not hurt are you?" Madge asks worriedly. I shake my head no.

Just broken.

"Are you ok?" A guy I remember as Marvel asks. Worry on his green eyes.

I nod. Stop lying Katniss, your not ok.

Someone hugs me. Clove.

"Katniss! Don't do that! You scared me to death!" She cries.

They explain to me that after I ran out they all went chasing after me but I was too fast for them. They searched and searched. Until Clove saw me standing on top of the building. They came sprinting over here.

Sadly they can in time. A voice in the back of my head says.

"Katniss?" Cato snaps me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I say.

"Clove asked if you wanted some water" He says.

I nod at Clove. As she hands me my water she has worry in her eyes, but I notice something else there too. Happiness? Excitement?

"Talk to you later" she whispers so only I can hear.

"I think it's time we get going" Madge says.

Annie nods in agreement.

I try to get up only to sit back down again.

Finnick notices this.

"You ok?" He asks.

"I can't get up" I say.

"Here let me help" he says picking me up bridal style.

"Thanks" I say.

I notice Cato watching us like a hawk. I see jealousy in his eyes. Wait, jealousy?

I see a flash somewhere.

"What was that?" I ask Finnick.

"Crap, it's the paps" Finnick says ducking his face.

The rest of the guys do the same.

"How famous are you?" I ask him.

"Really famous, it's a miracle they didn't find us earlier" he says.

"Oh" I all I say.

"Yeah, and since we performed, I guessing they know we're here by now" he says.

"I think I can walk now" I say.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yeah" I say.

He gently puts me on my feet and lets me walk but still has his arm around my waits and one of his hands on my shoulder.

"Thanks" I say once were at the car.

He nods.

"See you later Katniss" he says patting my cheek.

Something tells me I can trust Finnick.

"Oh my god! You guys looked like a couple!" Madge squeals.

"Really?" I ask.

They nod enthusiastically. Annie looks down sadly.

"Nah, he's Annie's" I say looking at her. She snaps her hair up.

"Really?" She asks.

"Didn't you see the stars in his eyes?" I ask her.

She beams.

"Let it out girl" Madge giggles.

Annie squeals and screams and jumps up and down.

I just laugh.

"Ok, ok, you've officially broke my ear drums" Jo says.

I laugh.

"Brainless? Cato asked about you" Jo says.

"What? Why?" I ask turning red.

She smirks.

"He wanted to know everything about you" she says.

I turn tomato red.

"Like when your birthday is, how old you are, when your on your rag-"

"Johanna Mason!" I squeak loudly,

She laughs so hard she has tears I her eyes and her tummy hurts.

All of the girls have to fan her so she can calm down.

She still laughs.

"Jo calm down" I say.

"Ok, ok" she breathes.

"There?" I ask.

"Mhm" she says smiling.

"Good" I say.

For some reason it's funny to her when I squeak.

'It just is' she told me when I asked her.

"But seriously, he totally digs you" Clove says.

I think back to when he sang to me. It was amazing. Like an angel.

Maybe Cato is Fallen Angel. An amazing Fallen Angel who's here to show me the way of life.


	3. 911

R.I.P for those who perished in 9/11 lets give them a moment of silence and lots of love for their family who were strong and brave. For those firefighters who were went in but never came out. For those police officers who tried to evacuate the building but found no way out. For everyone. Because yes, we lost people, and yes we got justice for those who suffered. But those people were strong. They were brave. And you never forget those kind of people. Because moments before they died, they called family. They didn't want to leave without a goodbye. They wanted to make sure that their family would go on wit their lives. Would be happy. Because even though they lost someone they loved, they were strong and hoped they would make it. We're all bruised and scarred. But we live on. Tall yet strong.

Now here are a couple of songs that remind me of this event.

**Wake Me Up by Avicii**

Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me

[2x]  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize

[2x]  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know

**Counting Stars by One Republic**

[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

[Verse 1]  
I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[Verse 2]  
I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is a four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that downs me makes me wanna fly

[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[Bridge 4x:]  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[Outro 4x:]  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned

**Dead Hearts by Stars**

Tell me everything that happened  
Tell me everything you saw  
They had lights inside their eyes  
They had lights inside their eyes

Did you see the closing window?  
Did you hear the slamming door?  
They moved forward, my heart died  
They moved forward, my heart died

Please, please tell me what they look like  
Did they seem afraid of you?  
They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew

[Chorus]  
I could say it, but you won't believe me  
You say you do, but you don't deceive me  
It's hard to know they're out there  
It's hard to know that you still care  
I could say it but you wont believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
Dead hearts are everywhere  
Dead hearts are everywhere

Did you touch them, did you hold them?  
Did they follow you to town?  
They make me feel I'm falling down  
They make me feel I'm falling down

Was there one you saw too clearly?  
Did they seem too real to you?  
They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew

[Chorus x2]

They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew  
Now they're all dead hearts to you  
Now they're all dead hearts to you

They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew  
Now they're all dead hearts to you

R.I.P. The Fallen, you may be gone, but your still in our hearts...

Never Forget 9/11 and those who perished. They may be dead but they live on.


	4. Chapter 4

Cold

It's been a month since Cato and everyone else found me in the building. I've kept in touch with Finnick. I've told him about everything. Even the pregnancy thing. But I didn't tell him about Peeta. I just can't.

Whenever me and him talk I drop hints here and there about Annie. He always blushes and quickly changes the subject. I always laugh at this.

I carefully get up and make my way to the mirror. I'm three months. Tomorrow I'll be four months. Tomorrow I'll see Peeta again. I smile as I think of his sparkling ocean blue eyes. Then I think of Cato. I haven't talked to him ever since he gave me his number. I sigh. I quickly dial Finnick.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Finnick!? Do you think I should tell Cato?" I ask him. I'm craving some burgers now. I put a hand on my belly.

"Tell me what?" I hear Cato ask. I freeze.

"Hello? Anybody there?" He asks. There's some shuffling in the background.

"Sorry about that, anyways, you should tell him, he's already fighting for the phone, so why not!?" He cheers. I giggle

"Okay fine but later or tomorrow I'm hungry so bye" I say.

"Who was that?" I hear. I turn and face the bitch. Aka my mother.

"What do you want?" I hiss.

"Katniss Everdeen, You do not speak to me in that tone, I am your mother and you will respect me!" She screams at me.

"Sorry but I don't want to spend my time talking to a bitch" I hiss and push her out of my way. She gasps. Turns me around and slaps me. I cradle my cheek as I turn to face her. Her face red and her eyes show anger.

"You will not speak to me like that, I'm ordering you to go to your room and look representable, were having one of my friends over with their son" she orders pushing me up the stairs. I flip her off and shove her out of my room, slamming the door in her face. She bangs on it. When I don't open she begins to walk away.

"Fine lock yourself in, why do I even bother, who would want trash like you" she hisses. Tears brim my eyes.

"You guys don't think I'm a trash do you?" I whisper to my belly. I feel movement. I smile at this. I move quickly to my closet and pick out a dress that hides my belly. It's dark red and black. I pick out some black flats and I smoothen out any wrinkles. I quickly and carefully take a shower. Slip on my clothes and unlock the door. When I'm outside I see Finnick, Jo, and Clove there. They come up to me.

"I brought food" Clove grins. I laugh.

"Lets go downstairs" I say. Finnick came over because he was bored, Jo because she simply wanted to, and Clove because she had food.

"Katniss, did you know there's this guy downstairs with some strangers and he's like, gorgeous" Clove says in a bitchy tone. I make a face at her.

"What are you on?" Johanna asks. I laugh.

They playfully push each other the way down until Jo 'accidentally' makes Clove fall down the stairs. She face palms.

"I'm alright" Clove says holding a finger up. We burst out laughing. She glares at us.

"Nice to know me falling amuse you" she says sarcastically.

"It does, thank you for noticing that" Jo says.

I slap her upside the head. She pretends to be offended.

"I'm here" Jo says dramatically. Curtsying as everyone looks at her. Clove pushes her aside and opens her arms wide. I laugh. These girls are so unpredictable, they'll be good aunts that's for sure.

"Ladies, ladies, quit being attention whores and let me take the spotlight for once" Finnick says. I giggle at this. When he opens his arms, Clove jumps on his back.

"Go horsey! Go!" She cheers. Me and Johanna laugh at Finnick's face.

Someone clears their throat. We all turn and see my mother and what I'm assuming is her friends family staring at us. Mother with anger and the others with amusement.

"Wow Amelia, when you said your daughter was beautiful, you didn't mention this beautiful!" The lady gushes. I look around the room and Jo pushes me gently.

"She's talking about you brainless" she says dryly. But I know she wants to laugh because I've never really liked the attention. Clove giggles and Finnick smirks.

"Tell me dear, what kind of make up do you use?" The lady asks. At this point their faces are red from holding in laughter.

"I don't use any" I shrug. The lady gasps lightly.

"But it must certainly use something for your hair right?" She asks with astonishment. I make a face at Jo, Clove and Finnick.

"Nope" I say popping the 'p'. At this point Jo's laughing full out as well as Clove while Finnick stares at them like if they have two heads. He pushes Clove who crashes into Jo and that causes them to fall on the ground, laughing even harder. Their laughs are contagious cause pretty soon me and Finnick are laughing too. I wipe my eyes. Tummy hurting.

"Ok" I say out of breath.

"Lets go get food" I say heading towards the kitchen. Cloves head snaps up.

"Food?!" She asks. I nod my head enthusiastically. She runs to the kitchen.

"Oh ma holy bejesus! It's like heaven!" She screams. I laugh.

"Katniss? You haven't said hello to our guests" my mother gently scolds.

I roll my eyes and turn towards her.

"My apologies, I've been busy with stuff, and I'm hungry, and yeah, I'm Katniss" I say and wave my hand. Jo smirks. I stick my tongue out.

"Excuse me but I am not, will not and should not be called 'stuff', I'll be called 'HOT stuff'" Finnick says. I turns lazily towards him and smile. He smiles cheekily at me.

"Anyways, lets get to enjoy the supper I have prepared for all of you and we will learn more about our children" my 'mother' says in a sweet tone. I mentally roll my eyes and choose a seat next to Clove who's already serving herself. I smile at her. She looks at me innocently.

"I'm hungry" she shrugs. I chuckle.

"Here" Someone with a british accent says taking my chair out. I look at the owner of the voice.

He's tall, muscular, handsome, with amazing hazel eyes and he's tan with bronze hair. I smile at him. I hear Jo whisper under breath.

"Damn"

"Thanks" I say.

"Anything for a princess" he winks. I blush and look down.

Clove smirks at me and Jo laughs at his 'cheesy' pick up line. The rest of the night is surprisingly good. That is until my 'mother brings out the desert.

"Now before we have desert I just wanted to say that I'm having all of our family and friends over so that we can announce something very important" she says glancing at me, the mystery guy and her friend. I call the guy 'mystery guy' because I don't know his name. So it makes sense. My mom motions for her friend to get up.

"Katniss, Vance, your getting engaged!" They squeal.

What the flipping fuck!


End file.
